It is known to provide a vehicle with electronic devices that can be used for providing information to the vehicle occupants. The electronic devices often include a screen for displaying information, such as maps, geographic information, and the like. Some of the electronic devices are removably attached to the vehicle for use both inside and outside the vehicle for improved versatility.
However, the size of the objects on the screen may not be suitable for all conditions. For instance, text can be displayed large enough to be easily read while driving. However, when the vehicle is parked or when the device is used separate from the vehicle, the larger text size may limit the amount of information that can be displayed on the screen. On the other hand, objects can be displayed smaller to fit more information on the screen, but the objects may be too small for a driver to see while driving.
With many of these electronic devices, a user can manually change the size of the objects displayed on the screen. However, manually changing the size can be inconvenient. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an electronic device that can be removably and operably connected to a vehicle, wherein the size of the objects displayed on the screen changes automatically depending on how the device is being used.